


Cover for "The Way Out" by awed_frog

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315497) by [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/pseuds/awed_frog). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/154822776252/deancas-cover-project-tell-me-why-i-deserve)


End file.
